Trapped with Idiots
by TwilghtBlade538
Summary: Sakura has to stay in a cabin for 6 months with team 7 as a mission to protect Konoha. Will sakura be able to handle the pervy Kakashi, the icecube Sasuke,and the ramen lover Naruto? With occasional visits from the pervy sage? The world may never know.
1. Perverts never change!

* * *

AHHH!!! I am so sorry that I keep making everybody all crazy and OOC I really have to stop reading all these fanfics that are REALLY crazy with the OOC lol there was one where Naruto was obsessed with Elmo LOL it was hilarious… but anyway sorry about all of the OOC and I will try to make it better and start making my chapters longer :). Thank you to all of my reviewers, without you I wouldn't have published this lol. Hopefully this fanfic will be over in like 10 to 20 chapters so that I can make everybody as crazy as I want in my next one, but until then I will try to keep them normal and all that. **OH I ALMOST FORGOT SINCE MICHEAL JACKSON DIED ON JUNE 25 I WOULD LIKE TO HONOR HIM, SO R.I.P MICHEAL R.I.P!!! AND I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO HIM :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor will I ever, because no matter how many times I plea Mom and Dad won't let me go to Japan. Lol

Trapped with Idiots: Chapter 7: Perverts never change!

* * *

'I have to disguise myself, before Sasuke and Naruto find me' Jiraiya thought to himself. "Hehe maybe I should change into an innocent woman and go to the hot springs; it would be a great chance to get some pictures for my latest volume of Icha Icha Paradise not to mention it would be a great chance to peep without them screaming that I'm a perv." The white haired lecher pat himself on the back, and wondered why he never thought of this before.

"Ninja Centerfold!" Jiraiya said as he walked into the women's hot spring. (It's kinda hard trying to think of Jiraiya as a girl isn't it lol.)

'Oh crap I think I feel a nosebleed coming on…'He said as he stared at all the women in the spring. "Yes!! I have finally made into the women's hot spring without being pummeled!!" Jiraiya said excitedly.

"What are you talking about? You are a woman after all… unless you're some ninja in disguise that wants to peep at women and hide from enemies at the same time ha-ha!!!" A random lady said to him.

"Hehe, yeah no man would ever _dare_ do that…" Jiraiya said nervously as he stepped into the hot water. He was enjoying himself… for now hehe

* * *

Meanwhile with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto…

"Ugh, we can't find Jiraiya anywhere, and Kakashi disappeared so that he could read that pervy book!!!" Screamed Sakura furiously. She had just about enough of this and was very tempted to just give up and go back to that stupid cabin, but then what would she tell Ino and everyone if they saw that photo…she had no idea, so it was back to searching.

"Hey dobe, you're Jiraiya's student, if he needed to get away from somebody quickly, where would he go?" Sasuke questioned.

"Hmm, I don't know, but if it was me I would go to the ramen stand!!" Naruto replied ramen bowls circling in his eyes. -Sweat drop-

"And you wonder how we always find you when you're "hiding" from Jiraiya so that you won't have to read his manuscripts" Sasuke muttered to himself. He was getting impatient with Naruto, as usual, and he really wanted to just go to the cabin and tune him out for the rest of his life, but some dreams just aren't possible to obtain and this was one of them. You can only ignore a loud blond for so long.

"Naruto can you please use your brain for once in your lifetime?" Sakura asked annoyed.

"Hn. I'm sure he would if he could, but the dobe doesn't have one" Sasuke told her. If Naruto didn't think of something really quickly Sasuke might just snap, and everybody could just say goodbye to him once and for all.

"Wait, Pervy Sage LOVES spying on girls in the hot spring, so he might be there…" Naruto explained to Sasuke and Sakura. They were both shocked that Naruto actually said something logical.

* * *

"Ahh, this is the life, hot girls that I can take pictures of for Icha Icha Paradise, and they aren't even attacking me!!!" Jiraiya said happily; this was defiantly his time to shine. He held up the camera to take a picture of someone getting out of the hot spring when…

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY JIRAIYA!!!" a pissed off looking Tsunade growled in someone's ear. She couldn't believe that Jiraiya had actually disguised himself as a girl was talking about taking pictures for that _disgusting_ book of his_._ It just had to be him; he was that author of Icha Icha Paradise, so it was him she yelled at right? Wrong.

"Umm can I help you Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked turning around, confused. "Oh, you must have had too much sake again, come on lets get you home…"

'Wow, I'm lucky Tsunade didn't find me or else I would have been pounded all the way down to a puddle' thought Jiraiya nervously.

"No!! I know Jiraiya is here somewhere!!! That pervert!!!" Tsunade told Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, how many bottles of sake did you have today after I left the office?" the black haired nurse asked her boss.

"I dunno…" She mumbled back…. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'I did have too much sake Jiraiya wouldn't _**dare**_ come into the women's hot spring after all ha-ha'

"Okay Shizune, I'll go home, I guess I did have too many bottles of sake again….." Tsunade said slurring in every word.

* * *

"Wow Naruto, I never thought you would say something that had so much…. Logic in it, I guess you're actually starting to think now… weird" Sakura told Naruto as she stared at him curiously.

"Well you should be happy about it… so happy that you're going to buy me RAMEN!!!!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Only to get a cold stare from Sasuke; which wasn't anything new, but it still sent chills through Naruto's back.

"Dobe, we are NEVER going to buy you ramen. I mean really, you eat like 12 bowls a serving, and why would we waste the money?" Sasuke questioned.

"Okay guys, let's just try and find Jiraiya okay?" Sakura AKA the peacemaker told them.

"Fine, after all I can't let Hinata-chan see me with_ Kakashi-sensei…" _Naruto said shuddering at the mere thought of what Hinata might do if she saw that picture, no more hanging out with Hinata… probably no more ramen buddy, and worst of all no more free ramen!!!!

"NOOOO!!! I can't let Hinata-chan see that photo then I will never get free ramen again, let's go!!" Naruto screamed rejuvenated, because now he had a reason to look; now ramen was on the line, but not for long!

-Sweat drop- "Uhh Naruto I think we already covered that we needed the photo back, so you don't have to tell us.

"**Wow, just as soon as I thought Naruto might have an IQ over 10 he does that, yea now I'm thinking his IQ is -15 again, just a little under a piece of bread." Inner Sakura laughed.**

'Yea, you know I think we can actually agree…again. You know it's kinda weird agreeing. I'm so used to arguing with you…'

"**Yea I have to agree with you, but when we get that picture back so I can stare at it until my eyes dry out, let's go back to fighting deal?**

'Deal.' Sakura replied to her Inner. It was time, time to finally find that perv.

* * *

'Whew, I thought Tsunade had gotten me after I blurted all of that out a while ago; good Shizune was there to take her home…' The extremely perverted man thought to him self. 'Now I just have to get a couple of good shots…' he said turning his camera.

"Hmm… they look good enough for Icha Icha Paradise" Whispered Jiraiya (he whispered just in case anybody was listening like Tsunade had lol) He loaded his camera with film when...

"OH MY GOSH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH A CAMERA IN THE HOT SPRING!!! THAT IS TOTALLY SICK AND WRONG!!! YOU REMIND ME OF THAT GUY… WHAT WAS HIS NAME…? JIRAIYA...YEA JIRAIYA!!!" a random lady screamed at him.

"Let's get him!!! Show him what it's like when you mess with women!!!" One of the women in the mob that had just formed yelled.

'Oh crap,' thought Jiraiya 'Maybe I should just teleport out of here…No then they will know for sure I am a guy and I won't get my pictures!!! Hmm…'

"Here you go, have fun with the pictures" Jiraiya yelled, tossing the camera to a confused looking teenager. 'Hehe it's a good thing I always have an extra camera!!!' Jiraiya thought to himself, as a swarm of women stampeded towards the poor, innocent teen. It's amazing that one man could get away with this even after being suspected… _twice._

"AHH!!! Come on it wasn't even me… please, ouch, no not the hair, NOT THE HAIR!!!!" Screamed the teen, who was being attacked by all sorts of rabid looking women, but all of them had one interesting quality that they all shared, a glint in there eyes that would make even the bravest of men bow down.

It makes you wonder… just how many times this peeping tom has really peeped. One too many times apparently… or maybe a couple thousand… just to be on the safe side.

'Ouch, seeing that innocent kid getting beaten up almost makes me wish I had taken the blame instead…_almost._' Thought Jiraiya; wincing as he saw a huge chunk of hair start to fly away from its owner.

"That's what you get for taking pictures of us while we were bathing you PERVERT!!!" One of the women in the mob yelled at the now battered looking girl; she really looked bad, besides the usual bloody and bruised, she was missing a couple teeth, her eyes where both blackened, and her hair, her precise hair that she had fought so hard to protect had bald spots all over it.

"It wasn't even me though…" the girl somehow managed choked out. As she looked into the clear sparkling water horror washed over her… "MY HAIR!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO IT… my luscious black locks are no more" she sobbed. Poor kid she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Wait, a guy wouldn't be crying over his hair he'd be crying because we beat him to a pulp… and his pride. What have we done!!!???" the leader of the mob yelled at the sky as she fell to her knees. (Okay this might sound horriblely evil but right now I am laughing hysterically at how dramatic everyone is!!! Hehe…okay sorry about that.)

"We need to get her to an emergency room, STAT!!! Hopefully that hair can be sewed on by some surgeon who is so bored out of their wits that they will agree to help us!!!" Yelled someone hidden in the crowd. "Hurry!!" The former mob picked up the girl, and all the pieces of hair they could find and rushed out of there like there was no tomorrow.

"Whew, I'm finally safe from all of those women and their perfectly manicured and deadly nails." Jiraiya said, completely at harmony with the world; as he slowly sank into the heated water.

"Hehe you're wrong Jiraiya, you are defiantly not safe right now, but you might just live if you hand over that photo of us…now, but I won't make any guarantees after all you really don't want to get me ticked off" The onyx eyed male said while sending Jiraiya a glare that pierced his very soul.

"So, what's you're answer Pervy Sage, cause we can do this the hard way or we can do it the easy way, but either way we're getting that picture back." The sun-kissed blond said venomously as he awaited his Sensei's decision. Time passed and there patience started to grow thin.

"Well, I guess it's the hard way then isn't it." A jade eyed woman cackled at him; cracking her knuckles one by one staring at the frightened perv. He knew that Tsunade's punches hurt like hell, and did not want to experience her apprentices, who was supposedly had the best chakra control Konoha had ever seen.

"Wait!"

Mwahaha, now I get to cackle lol, I left it at a cliffy!!!! Hehe yea this chapter was definitely a lot more perverted, but I had to make up for all the times he wasn't there…lol, but anyway I hope you liked this chapter even thought it was mainly about Jiraiya and _**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW**_!!!! The next chapter should be up within a week so don't worry!!! Unless we have another computer crises lol (It's very unlikely hehe) so yup =) _**Oh, people if I don't get over umm let's say 35 reviews ( not to ridiculous), I might wait a while to publish the next chapter… or I might feel bad for you and publish it a little late… sorry to do this, but I noticed I have over 1500 hits this month and I have 30 reviews total… what's up with that???? So please, if you want the next chapter REVIEW!!!!! Or I might just send the chapter to reviewers… sorry people who haven't made an account, but don't blame it on me, blame it on the people who don't review!!!! Also, check out my other story Stand by my Side =D it's another Sasuke and Sakura story.**_

_**Yay, over 2000 words!!! My new record!!! It's a little less then 2500, wait it's 2500 exactly!!!**_


	2. Why Kakashi, why?

_**I AM MAJORLY SORRY THAT I TOOK SOOO LONG TO UPDATE, BUT I WAITED TO GET 35 REVIEWS... AND I HAD MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK, HEHE PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND REVIEW!!!! **_On another note, I would just like to say that this chapter is dedicated to _**EmeraldGreen4Life and Kawaii Chibi-kun/**__**Kumiko-oneechan **_you guys are so awesome and thanks for reviewing and helping so much!! =D This chapter will have more about Kakashi and we will FINALLY start on the major Sasuke and Sakura stuff. Yay!!! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with the owners of Naruto AT ALL ZIP, NADA, and ZILCH!!!

Trapped with idiots: Chapter 8: Why Kakashi, why!?

* * *

"Wait! You guys win…" Jiraiya said hanging his head and studying the floor like it was the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

"Well are you going to give it to us or what!!!" demanded Sasuke, his patience slowly disintegrating. He wanted, no he needed that picture back immediately; what if Hyuuga saw it!! Him, THE Uchiha Sasuke _blushing under _a _girl!!!!_ The very thought of it made him shiver in disgust and anguish. He saw near the edge, nearing the line between sanity and insanity a place he didn't near often and he tried to keep it that way. The funny thing is this time he wasn't in control of it, no in fact his sanity rested on a fifty year old pervert that his first sensei adored for his…_ interesting_ books.

"Well… you see I might have dropped it while I was-"Jiraiya started.

"WHAT!! YOU DROPPED IT SOMEWHERE!!!" All three ninja's screamed simultaneously, shocked that the man they had been pursuing for the past day didn't even know where the dang picture was!!!

"Uhh… yea, you see I kind-"

"I don't want to hear it Pervy sage, just tell us how to get it back and maybe you get out of here _half_ dead instead of totally." Naruto told him angrily; what if Hinata had already found it??? Naruto thought in horror. Goodbye ramen buddy, hello a couple hundred dollars for each trip to the ramen stand.

"You could get Kakashi to summon his ninja hounds and track down the scent…" Jiraiya nervously stated, hoping that his solution would be enough, for them _not_ to totally destroy him. Even if it wasn't a very good solution, he would live another day to peep and peep, and…._ peep, _gosh he has no life what so ever!

"Hn, fine let's go get Kakashi, he's probably at our cabin having the time of his life, over that pervy Icha Icha Paradise book of his." The onyx eyed male stated in his monotone voice. How could someone live after tainting their eyes with that thing?

"Icha Icha Paradise is the most wonderful piece of artwork the world has ever seen!!!" Jiraiya stated with stars in his eyes. It was his most prized possession, those books. How could anyone not totally and absolutely _adore _it!?!?! Oh, right it's because they aren't pervs…

"I thought you didn't want us to hurt you, or did you suddenly change your mind??" Sakura stated glaring at the author of the most disgusting book she knew of. How could any person write something as revolting as _that_?

"Aww, come on guys lets just go, I want to get that photo back from…wherever it is, as soon as possible." Naruto stated he new that if he didn't tell his teammates to stop…. Well he wouldn't see Jiraiya for _long _time. "Let's at least check to see if Kakashi can get to the photo okay?"

They nodded, still glaring at Jiraiya. He would pay for this…. The question is when? Well obviously not now! Now, they had a mission…

Okay let's go." The pink haired kunoichi stated as calmly as possible. Everyone in Konoha knows not to get Sakura ticked off. You could just say it ended badly for Naruto a couple of times….

"Hn, okay dobe we can go, but don't think this gets you off the hook Jiraiya." Sasuke said.

Kakashi sat there, absorbing and analyzing every detail of his favorite book, Icha Icha Paradise. He seemed fascinated by it… wow what a perv!

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei… do you think you cou-" Naruto started. "Oh My… you too Kakashi-sensei??? You like _Icha Icha Paradise_!!!!" Naruto said the last words as horror slowly washed him. Wow… had all of his sensei's been perverted? What would that mean of him? Would he also become obsessed with _that??_

"Duh dobe, what did you think that orange book that he would always carry around when we were twelve was? A cookbook?" Sasuke said in monotone. 'Wow,' Sasuke thought ' the dobe really was stupid.'

"Okay, did you guys come here to harass me or did you actually want something?" Kakashi snapped at them, they were taking away his cherished reading time! What could be more important then that? Nothing was more important in his mind, simply nothing.

"We wanted to know if you could get your dogs to track down the photo Jiraiya took of us outside with Jiraiya's scent…" Sakura said slowly, still eyeing the book that her former sensei had in his hand. It was disgusting, how could he stand such a vile thing let alone _**like**_ it?

"Oh you mean this photo?" The masked ninja asked half heartedly, he didn't really care if it was or not, as long as he got to go back to his reading.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei… that's it" All three ninja said simultaneously, trying to hold in their anger. Had they not asked him if he had seen it!?!?!? But NO, he hadn't _seen _it; it simply _appeared _in his_ POCKET!!! _After all of there searching and thinking (on Naruto part)_ he _had it all along!!! He had said no simply so he could get to that **perverted **book of his!!! Oh how they wanted to rip it up…. But no, they were more civilized then that…. maybe.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAD IT ALL ALONG KAKASHI!!!!" Sakura burst; she couldn't believe what had happened. "AFTER ALL OF THAT YOU HAD IT IN YOUR BACK POCKET AND YOU WERE TOO _BUSY_ TO LOOK FOR IT WITH US BECAUSE YOU WERE READING _THAT… THING"_ Sakura hissed the last part in disgust as said man placed the book cautiously behind his back, it would be a tragedy if his most possession got destroyed, wouldn't it be?

"Okay, okay clam down Sakura we have the picture now isn't that what matters most right now?" Kakashi asked nervously.

"Humph, fine Kakashi-sensei you're right… we have the picture now." Sakura stated as she snatched the picture from him quickly. That was actually fairly easy on her part, just glare a bit and shake a chakra enhanced fist at people, and you get what you want no questions asked, _sweet_.

"Wow Kakashi, that was pathetic, it was _only_ Sakura, not someone who you should actually _fear_." Sasuke said smirking at his former sensei. 'It was really pathetic that Kakashi, _the _copy cat ninja, was scared of a teenage _girl'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

"**WHAT DID HE JUST SAY, OH MY…. LET ME AT HIM!!!! I'LL SHOW HIM WHY I SHOULD BE FEARED, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S HOT, BECAUSE **_**NOBODY **_**TALKS TO **_**ME **_**LIKE **_**THAT!!!**_

'Calm down Inner, we can handle this calmly and rationally.' She thought to her self.

"**Yea, if we were losers!!!!"**

'You know what… You're right'

"**YOU BETTER LE- wait **_**what????" **_**Inner Sakura was confused, did they just agree, _again??? _What the hell was happening to their, thing where they could argue for hours? She knew Sakura still loved him, but it was way too deep inside to notice.**

"_Excuse me!!!_ What did you just say _Uchiha?_" Sakura demanded as she whipped around to look Sasuke straight in the eye. What the freaking hell was wrong with him?!?! Wasn't he the quiet one that always picked on _Naruto? _

"I think you heard me correctly, you are _only _Sakura Haruno, the annoying girl that somehow made Kakashi scared of you-"

-_SLAP-_

"How dare you say that!!" Sakura hollered at him angrily. "And unless you want another bruise to match that one on your cheek, I suggest you _shut the hell up!!!!_" The pink haired girl stormed out of the cabin, leaving Sasuke holding his cheek, because touching it makes it so _MUCH better... not._

"Hn that hurt…" Sasuke said in monotone. He still clutched his cheek, but it was his chest that hurt the most, what was this weird tugging? She hadn't even hit him there. So what was this, love? No, that was impossible he was an ice cube, an ice cube that was incapable of loving. But if he didn't love her why did she keep coming to mind?

"Teme, Sakura-chan is right, you have no right to say that about her, she has gotten a lot stronger and wiser while you were gone. She doesn't need protecting anymore; you should see her fight before you said that."

"Shut up dobe, what do you know?" Sasuke snapped at his blond haired companion, even if she didn't cling to him anymore, that doesn't mean she's _strong._

"Obviously, I know a lot more then you do Sasuke" he retorted, and with that and rushed after Sakura and hoped that she wasn't too angry; I mean she _was_ fuming when she left. Who knew how she was now? All he really knew was that she had changed, for the better.

Sasuke just couldn't believe it though, just a few years back he had to peel her off his arm every five minutes, _but she's changed_. She yelled at him, _slapped _him and stormed off without even an apology! The old Sakura wouldn't be caught _dead _thinking that, let alone doing it. He hated every thing about her though, her new attitude, her loud voice, the way her eyes twinkled at night…wait a second what? He didn't really think that!! He _hated _her, and thought she was annoying; yes he did hate that about her… right?

* * *

Hehe, I kinda left it at a cliffy again, but I thought I would be more interesting this way...lol what am I kidding I wanted to do this, but any way **_I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR ABOUT TWO WEEKS BECAUSE I AM GOING TO THE BAHAMAS!!! SO I AM VERY SORRY AND I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!!!! WHICH MEANS... WHEN I GET HOME FROM VACATION. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IT WILL MAKE ME EXTREMLY HAPPY!!!! PLUS I WILL BE MORE LIKLEY TO UPDATE FASTER! =D THE MORE REVIEWS THE BETTER, AND I ALSO LIKE HAVING TIPS ON HOW TO MAKE IT BETTER STORY!! _**Oh, and lastly, go to my profile and tell me how long you want my chapters to be!!! Also check out **Stand by my side!!!** My first oneshot you guys might like it!!!! Thanks again to _**EmeraldGreen4Life and Kawaii Chibi-kun/**__**Kumiko-oneechan you guys really do rock!!!**_


	3. What's happening to me!

* * *

Hi guys!!! I'm back from vacation to the Bahamas and I must say it was FREAKIN AWESOME!!! So any of my readers who haven't gone there you have to like get on you're knees and beg your parents to take you there it is SOOOO beautiful!!! Sorry I haven't updated, but we stayed longer then expected… hehe. I got back about three days ago, and I had MAJOR writers block, so I don't think this is my best chapter, but I don't think it'll suck too much. Okay, anyway I just wanted to say that this chapter is longer because my favorite author just came back after she left fan fiction for a bit so I am extremely happy right now, so this chapter is dedicated to that author, **XEmerald Goddess Of The NightX**

Disclaimer: I had a dream that I owned Naruto…too bad I woke up. Lol

Trapped with idiots: Chapter 9: What's happening to me?

* * *

Sasuke stood there, his face still to the side from Sakura's slap, his hand still holding the forming bruise. Naruto had just walked out on him _Naruto,_ as in _the _dobe and the densest person anyone knew, and now Sasuke was starting to have _feelings_, the very word scaredSasuke half to death, feelings lead to bonds and bonds lead to love and that _always _ended in someone's heartbreaking.

"Well Sasuke I suggest you go outside and try to make up with Sakura before she _really_ gets angry with you." Kakashi suggested, happy to be able to get back to his _favorite _book.

"Hn, what do you know, all you ever do is stick your nose into that stupid book and then find a way to be late to _every single thing _you do." Sasuke retorted, he couldn't let _everyone _diss him right now, that just was not okay with him.

"Sasuke, you like Sakura, she is the only girl you can tolerate and the only one you _ever_ talk to. Don't deny it, you like her" Kakashi smiled at his coldest student; boy this must be _really _awkward for Sasuke right now.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he walked out the front door, he had to talk to Sakura before she decided to ignore him, for some _weird_ reason he felt a tug in his stomach when he thought about that… what happened to all of his self control? Had it all flown out the window when he started to have…_feelings?_

* * *

"Do you think Sasuke hates me Naruto, because he's never said anything like _that _before." Sakura questioned softly.

"**See? I told you so! You are defiantly still in love with him, if you weren't in love with him you wouldn't be on the verge of tears right now." Inner Sakura said.**

'Shut up, you have no idea what you're talking about! I am not on the verge of tears…'

"**You're getting****defensive, you're just in denial, but if Naruto had said that you would have just punched him through the wall, you wouldn't run off after **_**slapping **_**him!" Inner Sakura yelled.**

'Maybe… you're right. I think I am still in love with Sasuke! After all of this I can't believe that I still love him…'

"**YEA YOU SE- Wait you confessed… well now I guess I'm going to be bored for a while, no arguing and you realize that you're in love with Sasuke…wow I feel so useless… later"**

"Wow, I can't believe I still love Sasuke…" Sakura said softly.

"What… you still love him? I can't believe it, after he left and everything you still love him, that's great Sakura! After all of the fan girls left your still standing here waiting for him to tell you he loves you back." Naruto said calmly, wow now all he had to do was find somebody who loved _him _(wow dense as always aren't we Naruto? Does he not notice Hinata at all?)

"Wait… I said that out loud…oh crap!" Sakura shouted, Sasuke had probably heard what she said. She wasn't ready for him to find out…yet, someday maybe, but not now! She had just found out herself!

"Hey, Sakura it's okay, if you still love him, I know teme, and after you stormed out of the room, I think he was sorry, or at least guilty for saying that." Naruto said quietly. (Wow it seems Naruto is _actually _being helpful; cherish the moment, because it doesn't come often!) He knew teme was just being… well teme, but he knew that Sasuke cared about her, a lot. He just had to find a way to make Sasuke confess that.

"Hmph, him…_sorry_, there is no way that he is sorry I don't think Sasuke is mentally capable of being sorry, he has _no _feelings." Sakura huffed at Naruto. 'How is it that I'm in love with a heartless jerk? He doesn't laugh, he's not sweet, and he has _no _feelings!'

"**But he does protect us, and he tries to make sure that we're okay and best of all… HE'S FREAKIN HOT!!!" Inner Sakura yelled.**

'… well I guess you're right there, he is hot.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura, all I'm saying is that you should let teme explain himself." Naruto exclaimed.

Maybe if she gave him a chance he would admit that he _did _have feelings for her...maybe.

"Fine, I'll go and let him explain himself, okay?" Sakura said. She knew Sasuke wouldn't apologize, but maybe he would say _something _that would make her feel better. Now all she had to do was find said man.

* * *

'Ugh, I have to find Sakura! Where the hell is she!' Sasuke thought, he was getting _reall_y impatient.

"Hello Sasuke, remember me?" A man said to Sasuke, cackling when he saw Sasuke's eyes widen at the sight of him. "Long time no see…" and with that said man and Sasuke disappeared with a puff of smoke.

* * *

"Sakura, I don't know if you're still weak, but if what the dobe said was right then I guess I'm….uh s-" Sasuke said.

"I accept you're apology Sasuke, and I'm glad you don't think I'm weak, because you haven't seen me fight since you left." An emerald eyed kunoichi said to him. She had finally gotten the apology that Sasuke had owed her. Not much could top that.

"Hn."

"Ugh, back to one syllables I see." Sakura stated rolling her eyes, what did hn mean anyway?

"Hn." Sasuke said smirking at her. Who knew it was this much fun bothering Sakura?

"Well then, I guess I'll be going now since all you have to say to me is hn…" Sakura exclaimed looking at Sasuke weirdly. What was wrong with him today, apologizing, annoying her, this had to be the end of the world, what other possibility was there?

As Sasuke stared at the retreating girl he laughed to himself. 'Wow it sure is easy tricking her, they'll never know that the real Sasuke is hidden safely in the sound base, this is going to be better then I thought!' The _Fake _Sasuke thought to himself. He only had to do this until his master was done with Sasuke… once and for all.

**[A/N:****Ok, so now that you know he's an imposter, when ever he talks I'm going to put **_**Imposter**_**, and when the real Sasuke talks I'll just but Sasuke, like normal, okay back to the story!!! =D]**

* * *

"What the hell do you want with me?!" Sasuke yelled, his voice echoing through the dark cell that he had been condemned to. He was tied up with chakra resistant rope, he had been stripped of all his weapons, _**and **_one arm was chained to the wall, just in case. He was trapped here, nowhere to go, nothing to do.

"You are here on the masters wishes it Uchiha." The guard outside of Sasuke's cell stated roughly.

(Hmm where could Sasuke be??)

* * *

"Wow, Sasuke actually apologized for saying that stuff about you!!" Naruto yelled excitedly, maybe he had changed too, and he wouldn't be the ice cube anymore.

"Yea Naruto it was weird, because he started teasing me… that is _not _normal. I don't know what happened to him Naruto, but I think I like it." Sakura remarked. It's not everyday that Sasuke acts like he has a heart, so they had to cherish it as long as possible.

"Hey Sakura, do you want to back to town and get some ramen?" Naruto questioned hopefully.

"Naruto it takes about a day to get back into the village, it's not worth it, since you already crammed all of our cabinets with instant ramen!" Sakura commented. Why should she travel to get ramen and _pay _for it when they already had _free _ramen here!! The idea just seemed preposterous to her. What was with the guys on her team?? The ramen loving freak, the perv, and the human ice cube, which had recently thawed… she had to get away from all of them _fast. _Maybe a relaxing dip in the hot spring would help clear her mind.

'Yes, it seems like Sakura's going to the hot spring, now I just have to wait' Jiraiya thought, looking through the bushes as an unsuspecting Sakura started to walk to the hot spring. Then, suddenly she was gone, Jiraiya looked around franticly, but all he accomplished was getting twigs and mud into his hair, ah the life of a pervert, fascinating isn't it?

"So Jiraiya… what exactly were you planning to do while peeping through the bushes!?!?!?" Sakura screamed from right behind him. Boy was she ticked off; she couldn't just relax in the hot spring without some peeping tom staring at her through the bushes!!! What has the world come to!!!

"Umm, well you see I kinda well… see ya!!!" Jiraiya shouted sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Yea you better run!!!! You'll be sorry when I catch you Jiraiya!!!" Sakura said fuming; this is what she had to do if she wanted to relax.

* * *

'Man, it's got to be like 20 degrees in this cell' Sasuke thought, his knees drawn up to his chest, to keep the heat from escaping his body; he really hated doing that, it made him look weak, but it was the only way to keep warm.

"Turn the heat up, it's freezing in here!" Sasuke said to the guard. Maybe if the air was turned up he could slip out of this rope and bust out of here, of course he would take care of this…master first, but that should be easy, he _was_ Sasuke Uchiha after all.

"Shut up you insolent Uchiha, you're lucky your not a popsicle right now, but this is the temperature the master wants it at so it's the temperature we will keep it at." The guard said firmly, glaring at Sasuke through the iron bars.

'I have to get out of here, if I don't get out Sakura will never know that I'm in lov- **WAIT WHAT**!? I can't _love Sakura; _I can barely even _stand _her! I just need to get out so that I can fulfill my second goal, that's it.' Sasuke thought to himself; what was he thinking? He didn't like Sakura, Kakashi-sensei had just made him think that, but even so, when he thought about never seeing Sakura again his heart felt…weird, like it had be ripped in half, but still that couldn't mean he was in _love _with her, or even that he _liked _her… or at least that's what he hoped.

* * *

'That, was nice, I'm glad I relaxed in the hot spring.' Sakura thought to herself. Maybe she would go more often, she did get stressed sometimes, like when Tsunade-sama gets drunk and Sakura has to lead her to her room (and sometimes, on rare occasions she has to tuck Tsunade in…)

"Oh, hello Sakura." The Imposter said smoothly, "Would you like to take a walk with me?" If he could make sure that Sakura didn't get in the way of his masters plan it would go smoothly.

"Uh… sure, why not Sasuke it could be fun" Sakura said smiling, what was up with Sasuke? Why was he acting so nice all of a sudden? Why was he taking a walk? He would normally be insulting Naruto right now. There was something wrong here; she just couldn't put her finger on it.

* * *

Okay, I think you guys can guess who the "master" that kidnapped Sasuke was, but if you can't guess, then you'll just have to wait until next chapter =D hehe, umm I won't be able to update as quickly, since I'm going back to school, but there should be a new chapter at _least _every two to three weeks, until I have finals and crap then you'll have to wait longer. Sorry if I can't update every week, like summer, but blame school!!! It keeps me from typing!!! Wow, I looked over my first couple of chapters, and your right they are short, and I think the later chapters are better, but anyway. I really hope that you like this chapter (even though I'm not as crazy about it) and _**I REALLY WANT YOU TO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! The more reviews the faster I update!!!! **_


	4. Revenge?

Hey guys, I'M SO FREAKIN SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! MY COMPUTER WOULDN'T CONNECT TO THE INTERNET, I COULDN'T PUBLISH THE CHAPTER AND IT ERASED HALF OF MY CHAPTER, SO I HAD TO REWRITE IT _AGAIN_!!!!!! LUCKLY I GOT A _**MACBOOK**_, SO I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE COMPUTER ISSUES…HOPEFULLY!!! THIS IS MY FIRST MAC SO, I'M EXCITED!!!

I actually started this chapter a week after school started, and I added a little to it whenever I could, but it was difficult picking up where I left off. Also I had some major writers block (again) so whenever I actually had time to sit down and type I ended up deleting it, because I didn't like it… so yea PLEASE forgive me!!!! This chapter was defiantly the hardest for me to write. Anyway this is Chapter 10, and I really hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, honestly I couldn't come up with a plot line like _that_, it's just too amazing. (If you guys are still watching fillers, I suggest you go to and catch up on the _real _Naruto.)

1st person- Sasuke

The cold seeped into my bones and warmth seemed like just a faint dream that I had long ago, the so called food that I received was nothing more then the mere scraps that their "master" had thrown away from lack of hunger. I ate them though, for I needed it if I was ever going to escape. It has only been a mere month but I can already feel my spirit breaking. What's become of me, the great Sasuke Uchiha, eating the scraps of a king? My hunger prevents me from thinking of ways to escape, for if I try to do anything but sit and breathe, a sharp pain runs through my body- is it the rope or is it just I don't have the willpower to escape? What about my second goal, what about Sakura? Did those things mean nothing to me now…

1st person- Sakura

That isn't Sasuke; I know it now.

Whenever I look at him he jerks around like something's wrong and then he'll smile at me nervously and go back to patrolling. What's happened to the _real _Sasuke, the one that I actually love? Has he left again or has something happened that we're not supposed to know about? Whatever it is I will find out, and Sasuke will definitely explain… whether he wanted to or not. In the mean time I have to make sure this imposter doesn't know I've figured out his secret.

3rd person- Sasuke

"Uchiha, the master finally wants to see you. You should be thankful that our king has taken such an…interest in you" The guard chuckled coldly as if he had something in mind that Sasuke wouldn't find amusing.

Sasuke looked up with dead eyes, as if there was no longer a reason to be here, no reason to be alive. It would seem that his spirit was broken, but it was far from it.

The cell door screeched open, as the guard walked in. Dry bones crunched under his cracked mountain boots as he slowly made his way to Sasuke. He reached out to drag the boy away, but as soon as his calloused fingers came in contact with skin, he dropped dead. Sasuke smirked at the now smoking man and stood breaking the ropes with the same knives that his former monitor had. Why hadn't he thought of sending electricity through himself earlier? He could finally escape from here, go back to Konoha, to _Sakura, _but he wasn't going to, no he wanted to have revenge, and everyone knows, a Uchiha always gets what he wants… sooner or later.

Sakura's POV

"Naruto, come here for a second." Sakura called. She had to talk to him about Sasuke _now. _Who knows what's happened to the real Sasuke by now? She was losing patience and slowly growing more and more desperate to find out what was going on.

"Hey, Sakura have you noticed something weird about Sasuke lately? I mean, he hasn't called me dobe for like a month!!! And what's up with those nervous smiles he always throws at us? Teme never smiles!!!" Naruto said hysterically, his sapphire eyes darted franticly around, as though they were being watched. He had no idea what it was, but it was seriously starting to disturb him.

"Yea, that's what I wanted to talk to you about Naruto… I think that the Sasuke here is an imposter, and we need to do something about it, fast. We have to find out what they want with Sasuke, and we _must_ to find a way to help him." Sakura whispered. Eyeing Naruto to make sure he understood.

Naruto immediately became serious and had listened to her intently, which was a sign that this could definitely be severe. "Hmm, okay Sakura, I'll talk to Kakashi and you and I can try to track Sasuke down okay?" He said sternly. His sky blue eyes piercing her emerald ones, startling her. Since when was _Naruto __serious_?

"Okay Naruto, when do you want to start tracing him?" The pink haired kunoichi questioned.

"Let's start in about two hours, so that Kakashi and I can…. talk with whoever this is." Naruto replied calmly. Sakura nodded in response and walked away, continuing her patrol.

Sasuke's POV

Sasuke stalked through the narrow hallways, rotting flesh burning his nose and mud caked walls surrounding him. He passed dark corridors and faint screams made their way to his ears. His eyes were darker then ever before as the need for revenge overflowed inside him. His old ways, the avenger ways, were returning to him slowly. As though they had waited for a chance to over take him once more. He threw open a large, elegant door, which he assumed held the "master" and strode inside.

"Ah, Sasuke, it nice finally see you again." Orochimaru hissed, pleased that Sasuke had come to him willingly. He stood and tread towards the young Uchiha. Sasuke's Katana whipped out immediately and the blade twirled as Sasuke brought the sword to Orochimaru's neck.

"Temper, temper Sasuke, you should really calm down before you do anything rash." The former leaf shinobi said calmly. "Besides, you're an honored guest here; I want you to have a pleasant time here before you have to…. leave" His pale cracked lips turning upwards in a light smirk as he said the last part.

"I'll have a pleasant time watching you die" Sasuke muttered giving Orochimaru a glare that only an Uchiha could pull off. If someone any less experienced had been pierced with that glower they would have broken down immediately.

Sasuke pressed his katana against Orochimaru's neck and soon thick beads of blood oozed down the blade. The sannin's eyes went blank and a long white snake began to protrude from his mouth. The shell of a former body collapsed in a heap of rotting skin and flesh. The snake coiled and hissed as it slid off of the pile made of what was formerly a person and Sasuke knew that _thing_ was Orochimaru's true form.

Sakura's POV

Honestly, Sakura was worried to death about Sasuke, he could be dead, tortured, locked up… or even worse, a _**girl **_had him and he enjoyed being with her so much that he decided to never come back. At that thought Sakura stood up immediately and began to train, she couldn't continue thinking about all the horrible possibilities that could have happened to Sasuke, it just wasn't healthy.

"_**Wow, when you finally start to get better at admitting your feelings Sasuke just leaves. What's wrong with you?" Inner Sakura said to herself, shaking her head as if Outer Sakura had disappointed her.**_

'_Well, what am I supposed to do about it?!?__**' **__'Turn on my Spidy Sense and find him!!!' Sakura demanded angrily._

"_**Yea!!! Why not, you're a ninja right? Isn't that what you're supposed to do, disappear randomly with a puff of smoke and throw little darts at people!?" Inner Sakura retorted, starting to become upset.**_

'_What are you? 4? Don't tell me you've been watching those cheesy movies that producers make just to mock us?? I mean seriously how many times can one Inner watch a movie!!!_

"_**What's it to you if I **__**am **__**4!!! And maybe I have been watching those movies again, but what can you expect, **__**they're classics!!!! **_

'_-Sigh- So you have been? Wow that's sad, and you say __**I **__have problems, please; at least I don't sit around watching the same ninja movies over and over again when my __**life **__revolves around fighting, action and __**being a ninja!!**_

"_**Hmph, I'm leaving!!"**_

'_Off to watch your ninja movies again?'_

"_**MAYBE I AM!!!" Inner Sakura hollered **_

'_Wow, why am I not surprised?' Sakura said while shaking her head. Well, at least Inner had distracted her from Sasuke for a bit._

_(_Well I hope you liked that, I just thought this chapter needed a little lightning up, and I don't think Inner Sakura has been here for a while, but anyway. Enjoy the rest of the Chapter! :) )

Sasuke looked at the snake, disgusted; _this _is what his former master had reduced himself into? A mere snake? Blood red teeth jutted out from Orochimaru's mouth and pure black eyes looked upon Sasuke. It was large enough to swallow a man whole and Sasuke was left wondering how it had gotten inside that poor human.

Sasuke started to stab at Orochimaru's true form, but the snake twisted away from every attack. Suddenly, the snake's head darted at Sasuke and its blood red teeth sank into his flesh.

Kakashi/Naruto

The imposter sat there, staring at us like we were out of our minds, but those actions just proved that Sakura was right, Sasuke would never look at us like that, let alone ask what was going on, he would either demand that we untie him, or give us a glare that would kill us instantly.

"Where is the _real _Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded. "Sasuke" froze and stared at Kakashi like he was shocked that they had figured out his secret. He stayed silent though, as a real shinobi should. He was either extremely loyal to the Sound, or afraid that if Orochimaru found out about this something worse then death would happen to him.

Kakashi strode toward "Sasuke" silently, and injected a purple looking substance into him.

The man who posed as Sasuke suddenly had the idea that he was underwater. Sounds were blurred and fuzzy, and his body wasn't moving the way it was meant to.

His vision was so blurry that all he could see was indistinct blobs of color, none of which resolved themselves into any kind of recognizable shape. During the time it took for the toxin to spread through out "Sasuke's" body, Kakashi had changed into Orochimaru and had perfected his voice.

"Show me your true form" Kakashi hissed, hoping to scare the man into enlightening them with his information.

He tensed immediately- he could recognize that voice anywhere, it was a voice of a killer, someone who lived off the suffering and torture of others. He could slaughter a village filled with people and not think twice about it. He changed into his true form and Kakashi realised he was rouge ninja from the leaf that had gone to Orochimaru for power.

The man constantly shivered under Kakashi's watchful eye. "What are you going to do with me, master Orochimaru?" He whispered, considering the most gruesome and horrifying deaths that any man could think of.

"If you answer my questions correctly, then I might let you live" Kakashi offered. The former shinobi listened closely and began to wonder- was this really Orochimaru? He wouldn't take any disobedience or failures, so could this truly be him?

"Fine, but let's play a game first, if you answer all the questions correctly, I will tell you everything I possibly know." The sound ninja said calmly. He had to see whether this was Orochimaru or not, it was between life, and death.

Sasuke's Point of View:

Everything went black and Sasuke felt warm tissue surrounding him, he began to sink in the warm skin and he was forced to use chakra just to keep from slipping under.

"This is an alternate dimension within me..." Orochimaru's voice came from behind him.

Sasuke whirled around as the portion of the strange fleshy ground he was once standing on began to form Orochimaru's face.

"This is where I hold the ritual of the soul transfer," he hissed, his long tongue lolling from his mouth as he spoke.

Instantly, Sasuke found the same tissue-like coils the sannin had arisen from wrapping around his body. Everything began die away, and Sasuke began falling into nothingness. Pure white walls surrounded him and the deeper he fell the more his memories began to fade. Who was he? What was he? The only thing he could remember was a single name… Sakura.

_**Hehe I bet you guys hate me for that, but just keep reading and remember to REVIEW Please!!**_ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter a lot and, MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! To all my reader's, you guys rock my socks off and I hope you know that I enjoy your reviews and I'm SO happy that you guys like the story so far, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! I hope your dreams come true during the holidays, and I hope that you all have a wonderful time, wherever you are! Well, this is the start of the 2010 updates! I'm looking forward to all the updates I have in store for you this year!! ;D HaVe A hApPy NeW yEaR!!! –With many happy and festive wishes, TwilightBlade538 P.S.- I hope to update once every 2 to 3 months during school :D Look for more during summer!


	5. Sorry guys

Okay so to all my readers... -sigh- Alright, I know I should've written this months ago, since I ave basically quit this project, but it's kinda hard giving up. First and foremost when I published my first chapters of "Trapped With Idiots, I was 11/12ish to clear it up. I couldn't write, like at all I feel(as I can see now, looking back at all these past chapters), I wrote very little, with no inspiration aside from the other stories on this site (not that they weren't amazing in every single way possible). Honestly since then, I still don't believe I can measure up to them in anyway possible. I also don't think I can make myself proud, with the work I write. Especially now, when I haven't even read Naruto in months (GASP! I know, I know. This is blasphemy! Haha, yea I don't really know what happened... I think it's cause I had to stop reading during the school year, because it caused too much of a distraction. Yea, I'm serious btw. I can't allow myself near anything that can push me over the edge and I've been WAY too close. Sad, I know) To get my point across, until further notice I have **officially taken this story on a break that could last many months, maybe even years...** I will hopefully start fixing the first couple chapters for now...ALSO! **A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: I HAVE MADE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT THAT I PLAN TO START USING MORE, **SINCE YOU CAN MAKE YOUR OWN CHARACTERS, AND HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO BOUNDARIES ON IT, AND **I HOPE YOU WILL FOLLOW ME THERE, SINCE I HAVE BEEN MORE COMPELLED TO WRITE WITH MY OWN PLOT AND CHARACTERS. My account name is PhoenixBlade538. Ironic...I know haha. **I know this won't be the last time I talk to you guys, but I was sick of having that haunting feeling that I was just like the authors who I kinda wanna punch for leaving me at a cliff hanger then never writing again.

Love you guys, Nina \3


End file.
